The present invention relates to printing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method enabling dual-loading of print media through a printzone of a printing device.
Printing devices, such as inkjet printers and laser printers, use printing composition (e.g., ink or toner) to print images (text, graphics, etc.) onto a print medium in a printzone of the printing device. Inkjet printers may use print cartridges, also known as xe2x80x9cpensxe2x80x9d, which deposit printing composition, referred to generally herein as xe2x80x9cinkxe2x80x9d, onto a print medium such as paper, labels, forms, transparencies, or fabric. Each pen has a printhead that includes a plurality of nozzles. Each nozzle has an orifice through which the printing composition is ejected. To print an image, the printhead is propelled back and forth across the print medium by, for example, a carriage while ejecting printing composition in a desired pattern as the printhead moves. The particular ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms known to those skilled in the art, such as thermal printhead technology. For thermal printheads, the ink may be a liquid, with dissolved colorants or pigments dispersed in a solvent.
Printing devices typically include an input tray which houses a supply of print media. Some printing devices have multiple input trays that allow different types (e.g., size, color, weight, composition, etc.) of print media to be used in a printing device. Multiple input trays also allow back-up supplies of print media to be available so a user doesn""t have to load print media into a printing device as often. During operation of a printing device, a print medium is selected from an input tray. Once a print medium has been acquired from the input tray, it is transported to the printzone for printing. Subsequent to printing in the printzone, the print medium is ejected from the printing device.
A user of a printing device may sometimes desire to finish print media subsequent to initial printing. Finishing can include things such as duplex printing where printing composition is deposited on both sides of a print medium, collating, stapling, sorting or trimming. Other times, a print medium is merely ejected to an output bin without finishing where it can be collected by a user of the printing device.
Ideally, a printing device would be constructed to accommodate both those cases where a user desires to utilize a finishing device and those cases where a user does not. Such a printing device would also ideally be constructed to allow easy access to print media in either the output bin or the finishing device. The present invention is directed to just such a printing device.
An embodiment of an apparatus in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device having a printzone in which printing occurs includes a supply of print media. The apparatus also includes a primary print medium selection mechanism configured to acquire a print medium from the supply of print media and a primary print media feed path configured to receive the print medium from the primary print media selection mechanism and transport the print medium in a primary direction to the printzone. The apparatus further includes a secondary print medium selection mechanism configured to alternatively acquire the print medium from the supply of print media instead of the primary print medium selection mechanism and a secondary print media feed path configured to receive the print medium from the secondary print medium selection mechanism and transport the print medium in a secondary direction to the printzone.
The above-described embodiment of an apparatus in accordance with the present invention may be modified and include at least the following characteristics, as described below. The primary print medium selection mechanism may include a pick-roller rotatably coupled to an arm which biases the pick-roller against the supply of print media. The secondary print medium selection mechanism may include a pick-roller rotatably coupled to an arm which biases the pick-roller against the supply of print media. The apparatus may further include a processing device coupled to both the primary print media selection mechanism and the secondary print media selection mechanism.
An embodiment of a method in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device having a supply of print media and a printzone in which printing occurs includes acquiring a print medium from the supply of print media. The method additionally includes selectively transporting the print medium through the printzone in either a primary direction or a secondary direction. The method further includes ejecting the print medium to either an output bin or a finishing device based upon the direction of transport of the print medium through the printzone.
The above-described embodiment of an method in accordance with the present invention may be modified and include at least the following characteristics, as described below. The method may further include finishing the print medium in the finishing device.
An embodiment of a printing device in accordance with the present invention having a printzone in which printing occurs includes a supply of print media having a primary end and a secondary end. The printing device also includes a print medium transport mechanism configured to selectively acquire a print medium from either the primary end of the supply of print media to transport the selected print medium in a primary direction through the printzone or the secondary end of the supply of print media to transport the selected print medium in a secondary direction through the printzone.
The above-described embodiment of a printing device in accordance with the present invention may be modified and include at least the following characteristics, as described below. The printing device may further include a processing device coupled to the print medium transport mechanism and configured to control selective acquisition of the print medium from either the primary end or the secondary end of the supply of print media. The print medium transport mechanism may include a vacuum platen and a belt. Alternatively or additionally, the print medium transport mechanism may include a primary print medium selection mechanism positioned adjacent to and configured to acquire the print medium from the primary end of the supply of print media. In such cases, the print medium transport mechanism may also include a secondary print medium selection mechanism positioned adjacent to and configured to alternatively acquire the print medium from the secondary end of the supply of print media.
The printing device may further include an output bin into which the print media traveling in the primary direction is ejected subsequent to exiting the printzone. The printing device may also further include a finishing device into which the print media traveling in the secondary direction is ejected subsequent to exiting the printzone.
An alternative embodiment of a method in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device having a supply of print media, a printzone in which printing occurs, a primary output opening, and a secondary output opening includes selectively acquiring a print medium from one of two locations of the supply of print media. The method additionally includes selectively transporting the print medium through the printzone in one of two directions based upon the location from which the print medium is acquired. The method further includes selectively outputting the print medium through either the primary output opening or the secondary output opening based upon the direction of travel of the print medium through the print zone.
The above-described alternative embodiment of a method in accordance with the present invention may be modified and include at least the following characteristics, as described below. The method may further include finishing the print medium outputted through the secondary opening.
An alternative embodiment of an apparatus in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device having a printzone in which printing occurs includes structure for supplying print media. The apparatus also includes structure for acquiring print media from the structure for supplying print media and structure for selectively transporting acquired print media in either a primary direction through the printzone or a secondary direction through the printzone. The apparatus further includes structure for receiving print media traveling in the primary direction and structure for finishing print media traveling in the secondary direction.
The foregoing summary is not intended by the inventors to be an inclusive list of all the aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention, nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied therefrom. This summary is provided in accordance with 37 C.F.R. Section 1.73 and M.P.E.P. Section 608.01(d). Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.